She needed AND wanted this
by totallyhot
Summary: Helen and Nikola together and alone? Nothing good can come out of it I'm sure. PWP. Intense smut. NOT FOR CHILDREN BEWARE THE RATING! You've been warned my pretties hehe.I'm in a hyper kind of mood. One-shot unless the review demand more.


**After watching a few episodes of Sanctuary and reading all the FF4K stories I have become somewhat inspired. I'm extremely sorry if its OOC but I've haven't seen the show much. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. *sigh* if i could own at least one of these damn shows...**

* * *

><p>Helen Magnus was feeling a little risque. She needed something to satisfy her and she knew exactly what she needed. She needed a 'who'. But not just any 'who' no, a Nikola Tesla 'who'.<p>

She stood from her desk and started the journey to the library. There, hopefully he would take her on the desk. Just thinking about him inside her was enough to arouse her. It seemed the library was miles away before she finally reached the doors. Twisting the door knob she swung open the door, locking it behind her.

"Helen, so nice of you join me." Nikola said gesturing to an empty seat beside him. Helen wasted no time capturing his lips in a hot kiss. She straddled his hips and ran her fingers through his messy brown hair. He gasped at her touches and Helen took that opportunity to slip her tongue against his. Their tongues danced for a minute before Helen needed more. Wanted more.

Her hands worked fast on his buttons pulling apart the garment, tossing it to the side. She pulled her own sweater off making sure their kissing broke for only a millisecond. Nikola cupped her breasts, moaning at how wonderful and big they felt in his hands. He knew he needed more of them. So he snaked his hands around her back and with one smooth flick of the wrist, unclasped the clasp. He drew it off slowly feeling her smooth skin as he went until finally it fell to the floor. He took nipple in his mouth sucking hard and nipping softly. Helen arched her back wanting more and letting a small gasp free from her throat. He smiled against her skin and moved to the next bud. When he gave equal attention to that one, he pulled away looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, concern in his voice. Helen only smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yes" She replied. A simple yes, but the small word was spoken in a big way. She wanted _and _needed this. Gripping her ass in his hand he lifted her up. With his free hand he pushed away all the papers and books that were scattered across the desk. He pushed her onto the desk pulling her skirt down revealing black lace panties. Nikola placed quick kisses on her stomach area working his way down. He hooked his thumbs in her panties pulling them down her beautifully long legs. He dipped his head in between her legs placing kisses near her core. His tongue flicked over her clit making her almost scream.

"God...Niko.." He smiled hearing his name coming from her lips. As a reward his tongue found its way into her core. He sucked at her wetness and stroked at her contracting walls. She bucked her hips at him and let out small screams.

"Niko...please...now" She gasped out pulling his head out and giving him a passionate kiss, tasting herself. She fumbled with his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees. She felt his erection through his boxers and rubbed up against him. He groaned into her lips and quickly pulled his boxers down. Helen took his length in her hands and squeezed hard. He gave a scream of pleasure making her giggle. She guided him to her and he plunged into her. She gasped at the suddenness but quickly started screaming in pleasure. He thrust into her slowly at first but as she bucked her hips and arched her back he quickly lost his pace. he went faster and faster and harder until she lost herself. Her body flailing under him and eyes fluttering she slowly came down. He came too a little later after seeing hers.

"I love you" Nikola whispered into her ear.

"I love...you too" She choked out, opening her eyes to look into his. He placed a finger on the top of her jaw line and traced it down to her neck just stopping at her right above her pulse point. She cocked her head to the side allowing him a better view of her creamy flesh.

"Do it" She whispered. He bent to her neck, fangs coming out of their hiding spot. They rested on the tip of her skin, his hot breathe making her moan. Then without a warning they pierced her skin. She let out a squeak as a small stream of blood flowed down her neck. He noticed the little trail of blood and chased after it tongue darting out and quickly lapping it up. He went pack to drinking her again not letting a single drop leave. When he was done he licked her wound clean and cradled her in his arms.

"You Helen, taste magnificent." He said. She smiled at him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Take me to the bedroom." She demanded softly. He complied and lifted her in his arms thanking God the children were away on business. No need for the children to get alarmed at all teh screaming he would make her do that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Helen is only lucky chick to be getting that hunk in bed XD Oh man I gotta stop writing this stuff. I really do for it makes me have insane desire for thing I cannot have. Yes I do wish a delicious vampire would sweep me off my feet and make love to me. It would be even better if he could turn me into a vampire *giggles* OK sorry im rambling when I should be apologizing for the horrible grammar and editing that I don't do. I know it makes it hard for you to read but if you've read any of my other stories you know I really do hate grammar. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh yes I must mention this cute little review button that makes me squeal like a little kid when ever anyone pushes it and writes something!**

**Push it! I dare you...!**


End file.
